Three New Scouts
by AMI MIZUNO1
Summary: Summary: Yuna, Yoshiko, and Hiromi are transported to the Sailor Moon world. They discover that their lives are far from what they thought they were. What is this? The Sushi Chef at Woomi Sushi is evil? No it cannot be…or is it?
1. Chapter One

Three New Scouts  
Chapter One  
Rating: PG  
By: Ami Mizuno  
Email: AMIMIZUNO1200@hotmail.com or celestial_moon1200@yahoo.com  
  
DC: If Sailor Moon were mine, I would be filthy rich! Also, the people and restaurant are real, and the food is delicious. AN: The Sushi Chef is really a nice person; my friends just felt like playing a joke on him, so here it is.  
  
Summary: Yuma, Yoshiko, and Hiromi are transported to the Sailor Moon world. They discover that their lives are far from what they thought they were. What is this? The Sushi Chef at Woomi Sushi is evil? No it cannot be.or is it?  
  
It was just another day for the Sweeping-hime, Sake-hime, and Shoyu- hime. The three of them were taking a break at the restaurant that they work at when I came up behind them.  
  
"Hi guys!" I said "What is new around here?" they turned around and their color returned to their skin.  
  
"Oh good." Yuma said, "It's only Chieko-chan." I stared at them for a while.  
  
'I wonder what's up with them' I wondered. I glanced up at Yoshiko with a puzzled expression on my 'Oh-so-serious' face.  
  
"We thought that you were HIM she explained. 'HIM. Who's HIM?'  
  
"You thought that I was who?" I asked. Three faces looked at me awe-struck.  
  
"Good. You would not be happy if you found out who HIM was, Chieko-chan. He is very evil and very dangerous and powerful. No one that we know has survived his attacks; they have all been destroyed, decapitated, or murdered." Yoshiko glanced around sheepishly and put her head down on the table. We all thought that she was doing this as a joke, and we tried to wake her up.  
  
"Yoshiko, Yoshiko," we tried. It was to no avail. She had fallen asleep on us once more.  
  
"It must be hard on the Sweeping-hime." I tried.  
  
"Poor thing must be tired, upset, and exhausted from what has been going on. She should be up to help us form a plan to eliminate the threat to Woomi Sushi."  
  
"Let's see if this will wake her up, okay guys?" Hiromi said.  
  
"Okay. What do you have planned for her 'demise'?" Yuma and I asked curiously.  
  
"Here's what we will do," Hiromi began, as she lowered her voice, "Chieko- chan will go get a bucket from the kitchen, do not worry about HIM, he will be too busy cooking. Yuma will then fill it with ice cold water and put her hand in it." I sweatdropped.  
  
"Hiromi, isn't that a bit too rash though? She would not like it at all." I tried to get Yuma and Hiromi out of it, but it was too late. "Splash!" was the sound of Yoshiko's hand being plunged into the bucket of ice cold water. We waited around for a minute or two before we heard an ear- shattering yell from Yoshiko.  
  
"I told you guys that she would not like your little joke." They grinned at me.  
  
"No, but it did get her up. Did it not?" Yuma retorted. I thought that I would have some fun with her and began to interrogate her.  
  
"That depends. Don't you have work to do Yuma? Like refilling all of the shoyu bottles?" I sniggered.  
  
"What is this? Twenty Questions?"  
  
"Yes it is as a matter of fact." 'Duh, Yuma, of course it is Twenty Questions. What else would it be?' Yuma thought. Yoshiko and Hiromi had begun to plot against Yuma while she was busy fuming at me. They slipped a note into my right-hand pocket, I noticed. Hurriedly, I went over and cautiously removed the piece of paper. I glanced at it and immediately recognized it to be that of a popular meeting/hangout club.  
  
"What are we going there for?" I asked Hiromi.  
  
"Don't know. All I know is that that is where HE goes sometimes, and we had better check it out immediately. You know." She looked at me in the eye and winked.  
  
"You mean you guys just want a reason to be out of the house?!" Hiromi nearly faltered on her next words.  
  
"No. Chieko-chan, Yoshiko and myself are good friends with a couple of people that work there." She said. "And plus we're trying to help you." I looked at her as if she was nuts.  
  
"What do you mean "we're trying to help you?" "I don't need any help at all! You're all insane!" Yoshiko elbowed Hiromi and said, "What the sake-hime means is that we are trying to help set you up with one of our friends there." Said the sweeping- hime. I stared at them in awe. I tried to hold back my anger so that no one would notice, but my fury was too much  
  
"You were trying to set me up! Why in Kami-sama were you trying to do that?!  
  
A/n: Sorry to cut it off here, but it is my first "regular" fanfic tied in with Sailor Moon. Thanks for your reviews! Also, thanks to all of my readers, friends, and other people that make writing my fanfiction stories worth typing. Thanks for your support! Like? Don't Like? Comments? Questions? Email them to me! ~Ami 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: My second chappy is complete! Yay! *Applauds* Thanks for reading, and plz, plz REVIEW! Constructive criticism always helps!  
  
DC: I own this story, but not the Sailor Senshi that are involved save for the three.  
  
It was a good month or so before I went to Woomi Sushi again. I immediately recognized two out of the three to be my beloved friends, Hiromi and Yuna.  
  
"Where's Yoshiko?" I asked.  
  
"She didn't tell you? She switched her schedule to afternoons because she has to look after her children in the evenings now." Hiromi said.  
  
"I really liked the last chapter that you did." Said Yuna, "but you spelled my name wrong. It's Yuna not Yuma."  
  
I scoffed. "Well," I drawled out, "excuse me for not seeing correctly. I could have sworn that your name badge read Yuma." I huffed.  
  
Shortly after they left, the waitress that took Yoshiko's position came over.  
  
"What can I get you to drink?" she asked.  
  
"Well actually, I believe we're ready to order. Right guys? Chieko-chan, why don't you go first?" otou-san said. I sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay. I will have the Chicken Teriyaki and Mixed Tempura." I stated.  
  
My parents ordered their meals and we all said "Green Tea" in unison when it came to "What would you like to drink?"  
  
We ate our meal in silence. The only noise that we could hear was that of Japanese music playing in the background and the talking of the other families by us. We seldom talked, save for the rare occasion when the waitress came by or one of my friends stopped for a brief chat. When we were through with our meal, Yuna and Hiromi stopped to clear the table off.  
  
"Sorry we haven't talked much, Chieko-chan. It has been busy tonight."  
  
My dad looked around the room as Yuna and Hiromi apologized.  
  
"I thought that this was one of the days that it wasn't busy."  
  
Laughter could be heard from Yuna and Hiromi.  
  
"I know. It normally is not this busy." Said Yuna.  
  
"Oh well. I suppose that you two should get back to work before HE gets ticked off and starts yelling bloody murder at you two." I said. They sweatdropped.  
  
"Chieko-chan, turn around. Do you see any of the chefs wearing a white outfit?" Hiromi said. I turned around.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Oh! I see. You have some new employees here don't you? He is not here? Darn it all. I was going to ask him if he liked being the "bad boy" in the story." I pouted. They left and after a few minutes the woman came by and asked if we wanted anything else. My mom said "Some more Green Tea please" and I said "Green Tea Ice Cream!" she came out with my mom's Green Tea in a minute and then went back and brought me my Green Tea Ice Cream.  
  
"Ummmmmm." I said as I indulged myself in it. It's bittersweet flavor picks up my tastebuds when I have not had anything as semi-sweet throughout the day.  
  
"Are you enjoying that?" I heard my dad ask. I nodded my fist "yes".  
  
"Good, because we have to go back home as soon as you finish that." He said pointing to my bowl. True to his word, as soon as I was through, he got the bill and paid for it. I stayed behind to talk with Hiromi and Yuna about me working on the next part of our venture. It must have been a good five or so minutes, because when I got in the car, my dad was muttering something along the lines of me "being like my grandfather, Shinichi Endo."  
  
"I can't help it." I said.  
  
"What are you jealous or something? Zeesh. Why are you so uptight all of a sudden? You'd think that you would have something better to do than to mock me." I huffed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He than turned to my mom and started talking about stuff that I had no idea what it was which really bored the crap out of me, so I put on my headphones. I could still hear them even with the sound all the way up. They were talking about Starbucks™ sometime later on in the conversation and my ears perked up.  
  
"Ohhhh. Starbucks™ can I please get a Chocolate Brownie Frappachino?" I pleaded. For a minute I thought that they were going to let me get one, but I suppose I was wrong.  
  
"No. You know better than to have a coffee drink this late." My dad scolded. I scoffed as I looked at the clock. It was only eight twenty-four in the evening and he was calling it late.  
  
"It is not even nine o'clock you guys. Please?" I tried to sound as sweet as I could, but it did not work. I could tell that my dad was getting pissed off as the seven corners of hell itself, so I immediately ceased the begging. 'Damn it all to hell.' I thought. I just slouched in my seat and began to fingerspell every imaginable cuss word that I could recall. My parents went back to their conversation and I sat there listening to my music. By the time that we got home, I just wanted to isolate myself from them and I bolted up the stairs. Then, as if I was not already about to burst, my mom reminded me that I had to "take a shower". I was already really pissed and she was pushing the envelope, big time. By the time that I was in the shower I was really pissed off and the more my parents wanted to make me speak, the more that I wanted to cuss, flip them off, do any and every brutal thing imaginable. I even thought of leaving and going to San Francisco. I would have gone too, but then I would miss hanging out with my friends or whatnot and I did not want to ruin our friendships. I could not wait until our next visit to Woomi Sushi and I was all ready beginning to think of ways that I could make my parents suffer.  
  
A/N: Okay, so what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Comments? Questions? You guys are the reason I love to write stories! ~Ami 


	3. I Am So Sorry

Three New Scouts  
Chapter One  
Rating: PG  
  
By: Ami Mizuno  
  
Email: AMIMIZUNO1200@hotmail.com or celestial_moon1200@yahoo.com  
  
DC: If Sailor Moon were mine, I would be filthy rich! Also, the people and restaurant are real, and the food is delicious.  
  
AN: The Sushi Chef is really a nice person; my friends just felt like playing a joke on him, so here it is.  
  
Summary: Yuna, Yoshiko, and Hiromi are transported to the Sailor Moon world. They discover that their lives are far from what they thought they were. What is this? The Sushi Chef at Woomi Sushi is evil? No it cannot be...or is it?  
  
Sorry if you think that this is the third chapter, however it is not. This is just to inform you all that this is a real-life story with a Sailor Moon twist. I most likely will not have anything posted until a few weeks after March 7 because I also have a science project that I have to do once I find a few more people to be in my group. The Internet will be down on the sixth  
and seventh due to me getting a new computer and my birthday on the seventh. I am sorry if you were hoping to read more, but every time that I go there is my next chapter, and I have not gone since the one time after my cruise in January. Once more, I am sorry if you thought that this was chapter three of Three New Scouts. I hope that you all can forgive me. In  
the meantime, if you have not all ready done so, read my other fanfics.  
When you do, please remember to REVIEW! Thanks so much and gomen nasai.  
~Ami Mizuno 


End file.
